When You Least Expect It
by AppleCorr
Summary: Will the Aquabats find out why the drummer has been craving and moody lately? (Lame title and summary are lame.) Rated M for mentionings of certain activities
1. Ricky Problems

**Author's Note: Gaaahh.. This is my first ever fanfiction written that I've done without assistance.. Except for the chapter name(s) and the title**  
**(Be prepared for the OOCness- oh and sorry for the shortness of the story! Going to make it up with longer chapters if I don't give up on this fanfic.)**

**Warning: If you do not like this pairing, mpreg, or yaoi, please do not read the following or else you will burn your sockets out.**

* * *

Ricky placed the last pickle slice on the Poptart; the three Aquabats watching him do so in repulsion. "Gross! Couldn't you just make that somewhere else?" the Commander asked as the drummer began to devour the snack. The fit male swiftly turned his head at them, giving them a cold look. The cadets recoiled in alarm, half afraid that the male was actually going to do something harmful. The quick Aquabat rolled his eyes as he began to make his way to his room, not bothering to question or know why the three had cowered.

Once the moody cadet left the room, the Commander huddled with Eaglebones and Crash for a quick discussion.

"Don't you homies think that Ricky has been acting a little too…well... weird?" the leader asked, hoping he wasn't the only one who knew of the young Aquabat's actions. Half-surprisingly, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Just the other day, I saw Ricky practicing on his drums- and nothing seemed to be wrong at all at first! But then, for some reason, he began to break down in tears," Eaglebones pointed out.

"What if he's 'preggo' or something?" the Commander suggested half-jokingly. A few laughs were shared around the room before they were interrupted by Crash saying, "I don't get it- Ricky can't be spaghetti sauce.."

Before they could get back into their serious mood again to continue the discussion, the short cadet entered the room once more, this time, in a cheerful mood. All was silent until the Commander began to giggle.

"Check this out," the MCBC whispered to the other two before making his way to the drummer.

"Ricky, do you mind taking a pregnancy test for me?"


	2. Taking a test

**Warning: If you do not like this pairing, mpreg, or yaoi, please do not read the following or else your brain will explode.**

* * *

The three cadets stood outside of the restroom, waiting for Ricky to come out with his results. They did not have the slightest belief he would have actually taken the pregnancy test. He had put up some fit and a small argument when the MCBC had first asked him though, but somehow he was convinced to take it. So now here they were, waiting for their best friend to finish taking his pregnancy test…which kind of sounds weird if you let the thought of that settle down in your mind.

"Hey Commander, what if the test comes out positive? What would we do then?" Eaglebones curiously suggested.

"Pfft! Silly Eaglebones, since when could males get pregnant?" the leader laughed.

"Then what was the point of Ricky taking the test anyways then?"

There was no further discussion after the reasonable question was asked, leaving the hallway to become filled once again with an uncomfortable yet anxious silence. The Commander was tempted several times to knock on the door to hurry things up and to end the stillness, but realized how it would make things more awkward than it was at the moment.

"This is getting boring!" Crash whined, "How long does it even take to use test with those dumb stick thingies anyways?"

"Well you see, when you are taking a pregnancy test, you actually have to-"

The then drummer stormed out of the restroom, a loud flushing sound following from behind. He attempted to not be questioned by the others by zipping past them, his gaze fixed towards the ground as he did so. His plan immediately came to a stop when he arm was grabbed a hold of by the cadets.

"So, was it positive or not?"

"What took so long?"

"Where did the test go?"

Ricky let out a sigh, knowing that they would not stop asking questions until he answered them.

"L-Look..I'm as clueless of how this is possible as you guys are…"

"Wait so-"

"Yeah..guys..I'm pregnant.."

All fell silent as the three absorbed the shocking information the cadet had provided.

"This must be some sort of joke.." the MCBC stated.

"No! I can even prove it's not! Just follow me," the carrying-Aquabat announced before he began leading the others to the lab.

* * *

** Author's Note: I know it seemed a little annoying that I kept saying that male pregnancy was impossible and all, but did you really want this story to be dumber than it is by them just taking the info in so easily? Anyways, that's all I have for now… I do hope to make more chapters, but I kind of got busy over the past few days so it might take a while to produce a new chapter. (I should probably stop though.)**


	3. Relevance Pt 1

**Warning: If you do not like this pairing, mpreg, or yaoi, please do not read the following or else you will wish you could erase your memory.**

* * *

Arriving to the laboratory would not had wasted no more than ten seconds commencing from the lavatory- _if_ it had not been for the shoving that had been proceeding as the four cadets marched onward. Whilst the positions substituted, discomfited perspectives on the occurring incident were passed about in the hallway. To pass up getting involved in the exchange, the speedy Aquabat kept a distance away by being one step closer to the destination than the rest.

As the expectant cadet hastily stomped, he unconsciously skimmed from his shoulders to his wrists with his hands in anxiousness, not once having them settle in a pleasant placement. Ricky's mind was clouded with continuous, unanswerable questions; he was basically worried to the core. He had not been primed for such staggering dealings, but it was not like it was his fault- such a matter was verified to be impracticable and by no means to be concerned about! But it _was_ occurring, and there was no proper solution for that either.

The chatting of both verbally and mentally came to an abrupt halt as Ricky found himself staring at the entrance of the lab. With unsteadiness, he breathed, hesitant to walk into the room where his future was going to be revealed. Ricky gazed over his shoulder, spotting that the others had appeared to have formed some sort of a barrier, as if knowing that he might reconsider his plan. The fit cadet, having no alternatives, inhaled and entered straight away, the rest tagging along with.

Ricky clutched on the fabric of the chaise lounge, lying down and waiting with a majority of his torso being exposed. On his uncovered skin awaited a thin, cold coat of Vaseline to be scanned over. By his side, lingered Eaglebones and Crash, observing the leader rush the robot in his construction of an Ultrasound machine.

"Jimmy~! When is that thing-a-ma-jig going to be completed already?" the Commander intolerantly whined, "It's been like 30 minutes now!"

"I assure you, Commander, that the Ultrasound machine will be finished in approximately five to ten minutes. Now stop asking and sit back down, please," the robotic Aquabat retorted. Unwilling to listen to the order, the MCBC sustained on trailing behind Jimmy, spectating the machinery's process.

"If this is real and isn't some prank or anything, how far along do you think you are anyways?" Eaglebones brought up after growing bored of viewing the Commander.

"H-how am I supposed to know?!"

"Well, you should. The pregnancy would've started after you did _it, _so maybe try to think back when that first happened."

"I..I guess I'm about 2 months along then. Why do you want to know anyways?" Ricky muttered with discomfiture, his face turning a light shade of red. The wavy-haired male shrugged and refocused his interest on the hefty cadet beside him, elbowing him while so. Succeeding to attain the attention from Crash, Eaglebones began his whispering-convo. Ricky stared at the two with unease, his mistrust rising on the reflection of the topic of their momentarily chitchat. For all he knew, the most recent and central subject they could be basing their conversation of off was the whole mess. In fact, they could be talking behind his back- it would be foolish to do, especially in front of the victim, but that did not mean they didn't have the ability to do so.

_They might be talking how much of a freak they think I am! B-but it's not like it's my fault! I didn't know there were going to be consequences that were going to ruin my life- _The two chuckled in unison- _I didn't know.._

"The device is complete," Jimmy announced with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note 3: Gahhh! This took forever to write, but it was worth it- I got descriptive for the chapter(s) (Like how I was in My Melancholic Rainbow)! I also decided to make this two parts so I could at least post something..**


End file.
